drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Spider-Man (película de 2002)
Spider-Man, película estadounidense de 2002 dirigida por Sam Raimi inspirada en el comic homónimo creado por Stan Lee y Steve Ditko en 1962. Tuvo una gran acogida de público, sobre todo debido a la gran cantidad de seguidores del personaje de comic y a los excelentes efectos especiales que John Dysktra (ASC - Sony Pictures Imageworks INC.) creó para la película. Además James Acheson creó unos vestuarios muy adecuados para los personajes. Tras el éxito de esta película se estrenó en Junio del 2004 su secuela, Spiderman 2. Tres años después, se estrena Spiderman 3, siendo, hasta ahora, la última película rodada de esta saga. Argumento Peter Parker, Tobey Maguire, es un tímido estudiante de instituto, intelectualmente brillante pero poco hábil socialmente. Durante una visita a un laboratorio de genética de la Universidad de Columbia es picado por una araña radiactiva. Esto provoca en él un cambio que le otorga poderes sobrehumanos arácnidos: Fuerza proporcional a la de un insecto, capacidad de adherirse a las paredes, capacidad para segregar y lanzar redes similares a las telarañas y un "Sentido Arácnido" que le advierte de los peligros que le pueden acechar. Las telarañas que Peter Parker pueden alcanzar los 600 pies de distancia en dirección perpendicular y pueden resistir hasta 160 lb por milimetro, lo que significa que pueden resistir mucho peso sin que se quiebren. Sin embargo la telaraña no se queda todo el tiempo sólida, sino que se pulveriza al cabo de 2 horas. Convertido en Spider-Man (Hombre Araña), se enfrentará al mal que acecha la ciudad por la noche y durante el día deberá de enfrentarse a los problemas de cualquier adolescente, entre ellos, problemas de amor hacia Mary Jane Watson (Kirsten Dunst) que está saliendo con su amigo Harry Osborn (James Franco) pero que a su vez es el hijo de su enemigo más poderoso, Norman Osborn (Willen Dafoe) que en su alter ego como Duende Verde pretende asesinarle. Comentario Para muchos fanáticos del Hombre Araña, hasta esta película no había habido adaptaciones cinematográficas dignas del personaje. Cuando Sony Pictures decidió comenzar el filme, el casting de personajes fue el punto más discutido, y por un tiempo, Freddie Prinze Jr. (Sé lo que hicisteis el último verano, 1997) y Nicolas Cage (La roca, 1996) figuraron como cabezas de lista. Finalmente, el elegido para dirigir la cinta fue Sam Raimi, mientras que los papeles protagonistas fueron adjudicados a Tobey Maguire y Willem Dafoe. Raimi preparó un excelente trailer con una secuencia especialmente rodada, donde una banda de criminales asaltaba un banco y en su huida en helicóptero quedan atrapados en una gigantesca tela de araña tejida entre las desaparecidas torres gemelas. El tráiler y el cartel promocional (donde también aparecían los edificios reflejados en el ojo del super héroe) fueron retirados tras los atentados del 11-S por respeto a las víctimas. Tras su estreno en EEUU, Spiderman logró recuperar la inversión de 128 millones de euros en sólo 3 días, compitiendo directamente con El ataque de los clones (el Episodio II de Star Wars) de George Lucas, y posibilitando una secuela. Reparto Banda sonora La música de Spiderman fue compuesta por Danny Elfman, pero además en la película se incluyeron temas vocales de diferentes artistas. Listado de Temas # Main Title # Transformations # Costume Montage # Revenge # First Web # Something's Different # City Montage # Alone # Parade Attack # Specter Of The Goblin # Revelation # Getting Through # Final Confrontation # Farewell # End Credits Premios * Estuvo nominada a dos Oscar de la academia: Mejor sonido (Kevin O'Connell, Greg P. Russell y Ed Novick) y Mejores efectos especiales (John Dykstra, Scott Stokdyk, Anthony LaMolinara y John Frazier). * Premio Saturn (Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films, USA) a la mejor banda Sonora (Danny Elfman) * Premio MTV Movie Award a la mejor actuación femenina (Kirsten Dunst) y Mejor Beso para Kirsten Dunst y Tobey Maguire. Trivia *En el programa On Top del canal Fashion TV, en uno de sus episodios hablaron sobre las diez películas más taquilleras de toda la historia del cine, Colocando la primera película de Spider-Man en el puesto número cinco. *Los 3 personajes pincipales (Tobey Maguire, Kirsten Dunst y James Franco) no eran los actores que se pensaba actuarían en un principio en la película de El Hombre Araña, pues para el papel de Peter tenían planeado a Leonardo DiCaprio pero lo rechazó, Kirsten era la tercera en la lista para la bella Mary Jane y James Franco había hecho casting para el héroe, aunque Sam Raimi se decidió por Tobey, eligió directamente a James para Harry Osborn ya que le gustó tanto la actuación de Franco que no hizo casting para el mejor amigo de Peter Parker. *Tobey Maguire es un amante de las arañas y podría pasarse horas entre miles de arácnidos sin temor, ya que le encanta observarlas, mientras que Kirsten Dunst las detesta.(IMDb) *Por increíble que parezca, el equipo de producción pasó únicamente dos semanas filmando en Nueva York. Se hicieron tomas de Manhattan, Queens, la isla Roosevelt y el puente de Queensboro.(IMDb) *Willem Dafoe tardaba 30 minutos en ponerse el traje, para interpretar al Duende Verde.(IMDb) *El traje de El Hombre Araña fue diseñado por James Acheson, la elaboración del disfraz le llevó seis meses.(IMDb) *Diferentes localizaciones ubicadas en Los Ángeles fueron acondicionadas para recrear lugares típicamente neoyorquinos, por ejemplo: el Museo de Historia Natural se transformó en el supuesto laboratorio de la Universidad de Columbia, en donde Peter es mordido por la araña. Un edificio del centro de Los Angeles se utilizó como la oficina de J.Jonah Jameson, editor del Bugle.(IMDb) *El World Trade Center puede verse al fondo en algunas escenas, y en el reflejo del ojo de El Hombre Araña. Los creadores de la película decidieron no quitar esas imágenes digitalmente.(IMDb) *Zach Hudson, el doble especialista de Tobey Maguire, se fracturó la pierna al golpearse con un muro de ladrillos en una escena. (IMDb) *Jude Law, Freddy Prinze Jr., Ryan Phillippe, Leonardo DiCaprio, Chris O'Donnel y Wes Bentley estuvieron en la lista para aspirar al papel de El Hombre Araña pero, al parecer, la exigencia de firmar una cláusula por dos secuelas más les hizo abstenerse. (Cinemanía) *El 4 de mayo del 2001, en plena producción, se robaron cuatro de los trajes de El Hombre Araña, valorados en 112.000 euros cada uno. La Sony ofrecía una recompensa de 28.000 euros pero nunca aparecieron. (Cinemanía) *Nicolas Cage y John Malkovich fueron algunas consideraciones para el Duende Verde, al tiempo que Kate Hudson y Alicia Witt lo fueron para el papel ganado por Kirsten Dunst. (Cinemanía) *Sam Raimi (director) tiene un coche de colección, un Oldsmobile Delta 88 amarillo que usualmente sale en todas las películas que dirige. El Hombre Araña no es excepción y aparece como el automóvil del tío de Parker.(Cinemanía) *Hay dos cameos relevantes: Bruce Campbell, actor fetiche de Raimi y la cantante pop Marcy Gray. (Cinemanía) *Las relaciones entre Maguire y Willem Dafoe no fueron del todo buenas. El veterano actor llamó al joven Hombre Araña "niño llorón", en la revista Premiere, porque Maguire le acusaba de golpearle, literalmente, en el rodaje. (Cinemanía) *Durante mucho tiempo se dio por hecho que Heath Ledger (El Patriota) haría de El Hombre Araña, hasta que el actor dio por sentado el asunto declarando que "no tenía ningún interés en ponerse mallas".(Cinemanía) Véase también * El Hombre Araña * El Hombre Araña 2 * El Hombre Araña 3 Enlaces externos * Spider-Man on Marvel.com * Spider-Man Movie Network * * Spider-Man director Sam Raimi interview * Spider-Man movies * Movie Tour Guide.com - Maps and directions to Spider-man Filming Locations * Original trailer (pre-September 11) * Complete list of actors who turned down roles in Spider-Man http://spanish.imdb.com/ Categoría:Películas de ciencia ficción Categoría:Películas basadas en Marvel Comics Categoría:Películas y series de Spiderman